


The Thief

by sailorwoon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorwoon/pseuds/sailorwoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongwoon is scared of many things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief

Jongwoon is scared of many things.

He is scared of the dark. He is scared of heights. He is scared of change. He is scared of falling in love. The list is endless.

But most of all, he is scared of the thief.

He had often complained to his parents about the thief that would steal him from his bedroom, but his parents would often ignore him because they were too busy to deal with their only son. That was the only frustrating thing about being born into royalty.

Instead, he would tell his personal servant, Ryeowook, about his concerns about this thief of his. Ryeowook would always listen to Jongwoon’s stories and tell him that the thief was merely a figment of his imagination. He had to be because the palace was guarded 24:7 which meant that if the thief was to get onto royal grounds, he would have been caught by the royal guards before he would have even gotten to the main entrance of the building.

And Jongwoon believed him.

But the thief would continue to take him away at night and returning him back to the safety of his bed by dawn; often tearful from the events that had occurred, but still in one piece.

If Jongwoon was not studying, he would be spending his time thinking about the thief, and where the thief would take him next. His thief would take him somewhere different every time he visited, which was usually every Tuesday. He had that sort of hope that the thief would one day take him somewhere beautiful rather than taking him to places that he wouldn’t normally go to by choice.

It had become his routine. All because of the thief.

_His thief._

* * *

The room was black. Jongwoon couldn’t see a thing as he stood up, his arms reaching out aimlessly, trying to find a wall so that he could try and navigate his way out of the endless room.

“Where are we?” Jongwoon asked, his voice wavering. He walked slowly, his fingers lightly scraping against the rough wall, it was actually rather comforting. Each dent within the surface gave Jongwoon the sense of security of there being something next to him, something to lean on.

“We are in a pitch black room.” The reply cause hairs to raise on Jongwoon’s arms.

“Get me out of here.” Jongwoon breathed, his legs beginning to feel like they were going to give way and he could feel the contents of his stomach slowly making its way back up.

“Princess, you know I can’t do that.” The reply came from the other side of the room from where the previous sentence was originally spoken from. Jongwoon twisted his head to try and find the source of the voice. But he could tell that the person had already moved from his original position.

“I can’t do this. I am scared of the dark.” Jongwoon had always hated the dark. From a young age, he would make sure there was some form of light source, usually a candle, in the corner of the room just so that Jongwoon could make out the shadows from his toys. Sometimes that scared him more though because he would think there were creatures living under his bed and in his cupboards that wait for night time before coming out. It was then where he would call for a servant to keep him company as he tried to sleep. Usually it would be Ryeowook because Ryeowook loved to sing lullabies which would slowly lull the scared prince to sleep.

“There is an exit. But you have to find it.”

“No please, thief. I am terrified. And I am not a princess! I am male!” The thief laughed. It amused him that Jongwoon had the ability to still point out that he was not a princess but a prince instead despite being in a position that made him feel uncomfortable. But that had no effect on the thief whatsoever.

Jongwoon slowly got down onto his knees, his hands still touching the wall to make sure that he was still on the side of the room, or corridor, he didn’t know which it was.

He decided to think of the room as a maze, where if there was a split in the walls, if he turned right, it would eventually lead to the exit. So he crawled forwards, knowing that if he walked instead he would have probably fallen over by then and the consequences would have been relatively bad. He never let his right hand leave the wall. If he did, all sense of hope would disappear, and hope was all he had at this point; all his other senses were completely useless because of the lack of light.

What felt like hours passed and he began to feel less scared. The determination he had towards getting out of the horrible room had overcome the fear and in fact, it felt rather serene. He liked being in a silent room on his own. It gave him time to think.

He thought about what the thief, his thief, did when he didn’t come to steal him away. Whether he went to a neighbouring kingdom and stole another prince or princess and took them to places that they wouldn’t enjoy, or places where Jongwoon could only wish to go.

He also thought about what the thief’s name was. He wondered if the thief’s name would be pretty, like his eyes. He only ever got to see the thief’s eyes, never the rest of the face. But he knew that if he saw the thief’s whole face, he would recognise it immediately because the purple eyes were something he had never seen before. They were enticing, hypnotizing even.

He thought about where else the thief was planning on taking him in the future. Maybe somewhere nice for once? He quite liked the idea of visiting the forests of Peric, because he had heard the rumours that at night all of the flowers, on the ground and on the trees, would glow. The idea of that was beautiful and he would love to visit that someday. He also liked the idea of visiting the clouds of Perth because at night, the clouds surrounding it change colour due to the light. He wasn’t sure when he would do it, but it was definitely on his bucket list of things to see before he died.

Eventually, he could begin to see a small light appearing in the distant, and he crawled towards it. A huge amount of happiness flowing through him as he made his way out of the maze. The light blinded his eyes but he was happy that he had gotten out.

“I am so proud of you, princess.” The thief said, grasping Jongwoon’s hand to help him stand up. “I will take you back now.”

♦

“Mother, Father, I want to move bedroom.” Jongwoon walked over to his parents one Tuesday morning. They were eating breakfast in the dining room. Jongwoon’s parents were sat at one end of the mahogany table while Jongwoon sat at the other end, eating his bowl of cereal slowly and observing the intricate details of a painting that two of the servants were trying to put up on one of the walls. He had bags under his eyes because he didn’t sleep well from knowing that the thief would be coming to his bedroom that night and taking him on another adventure that he knew he would hate.

Jongwoon couldn’t even remember when the thief had first made his appearance into his life. He just knew that the thief had engraved his existence permanently into his memory.

“Jongwoon, honey, you know that isn’t possible. All the rooms are currently occupied because we are holding the big event tonight with all the other kingdoms.” Jongwoon’s mother explained. She had heard a lot about this thief and to be honest, it was beginning to get on her nerves, because supernatural things like fairies and wolves were all fairy tale characters, they did not exist in the real world.

“Please, mother, let one family use my room. I really don’t want to sleep in it. You know how scared I am of the thief. What if he steals me again tonight?” Jongwoon walked over towards his parent’s seats and looked at them, hopeful that they could be easily turned by his words. No one ever believed him when he told them of his stories about his adventures, as such, with the thief. They just thought that Jongwoon had some extended imagination and should instead take up creative writing rather than becoming the heir to the throne. They had no reason to believe him. Jongwoon would merely be tired in the mornings, there was no other physical evidence that backed up his stories.

“Darling, there is no such thing as the thief.”

“I know, but he comes every Tuesday and he takes me away.” Jongwoon was close to tears, he couldn’t stand one more night with the thief. His previous encounter left him feeling more nervous because he had been left in the dark for such a long period of time.

“That is enough. But if that is the case, next Tuesday night, you can use one of the spare rooms. But I don’t expect any more words coming out of your mouth about this thief. Okay?”

“Yes mother.” Jongwoon replied, with a small grin stretched across his face. It would only be one more night with the thief before he could finally get a decent night sleep without the fear of being taken away and placed in the middle of one of his nightmares.

♦

“Thank you all for attending our annual dinner party. As you all know, our Prince Jongwoon will be turning 17 next month and so will need to start looking for a potential partner to take over the kingdom when the time comes. Because of this, we are going to let all princes and princesses dance with our son with the intention of a relationship to potentially start in the future, because as you know, we feel that Jongwoon will be a great person to take over the throne after me and my husband. Let the dancing commence!”

Soft music began to play in the background and Jongwoon was taken by the hand by a prince. Prince Donghae from the Kaardosa Kingdom from what he could recall from the list of princes attending. From what he was aware of, this kingdom was incredibly wealthy and could even put all of the homeless people within his kingdom into some house. It would be a great asset to his kingdom, but he felt that Prince Donghae was too nervous to take the lead within the dance and his despite being an incredible solo dancer, his waltzing skills were more questionable. The piece ended and someone else tapped on his shoulder with the intention for Jongwoon’s hand to dance.

“May I please have this dance?” The male asked. He was wearing a blue suit with their kingdom crest pinned on the right. Jongwoon deduced that this was Prince Youngwoon from the Umeng Kingdom. To be honest, he didn’t know much about this kingdom because it was on the other side of the plain from his kingdom and it took a good two days by horse to get there. With a brief nod, he bowed politely towards Prince Donghae and thanked him before taking Youngwoon’s hand, in which he let Youngwoon take the lead quickly.

Once again, the piece ended and he was taken by the hand to dance by all of the princes and princess of the neighbouring kingdoms. He did regret ignoring a lot of his dance teacher’s tips on how to dance well – especially when it came to leading the females in the dances. He almost knocked himself into another couple dancing. He chuckled slightly when he noticed that it was in fact Prince Donghae and Prince Hyukjae dancing together, too absorbed in the dance to take any notice of the surroundings. He whispered to himself of how he wished for Prince Donghae and Prince Hyukjae to have a wonderful life together.

The night continued and he found himself being taken by the hand for the last time by a fine gentleman. A smile stretched on the gentleman’s face as he placed his hand gently around Jongwoon’s waist.

“Ah, I don’t think I know you. What is your name?” Jongwoon asked, unable to take his gaze off the male’s eyes.

“I am Prince Siwon from the Arctus Kingdom. And I have heard a lot about you, Prince Jongwoon.” Jongwoon nodded, taking in the information about who the male he was dancing with was. “You fascinate me. All the different kingdoms know about your sleeping problem. A lot of them think it is to do with insomnia from the stress of being born into royalty, but I don’t think that is the case.” Jongwoon continued to nod, still mesmerized by Prince Siwon’s eyes. Slowly realising what was just said, Jongwoon widened his eyes and shook his head.

“N-no! I do have insomnia, it is nothing big. I will probably grow out of it soon enough.” Jongwoon replied, thinking back to the thief.

“If you say so, princess.” Prince Siwon replied, releasing Jongwoon from his grip, and taking Jongwoon’s right hand and placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles.

Prince Siwon had disappeared by the time Jongwoon had come back down to reality.

♦

Jongwoon found himself at the top of the Veramond Mountains that very night. It was a calm night and the only light source was the moon reflecting down on the surface of the lake at the bottom.

The Veramond Mountains were considered a great tourist attraction for the thrill seeking people. One side of the mountains were steps up to the very top and at the top was a ledge overlooking a deep lake at the bottom. Tourists often used this as a diving platform to jump into the lake below. Jongwoon had never visited it, but he had heard a lot about the natural wonder. They said that it was created by the way the wind blew during a storm centuries beforehand, and the lake had always been there.

“Why am I here?” Jongwoon asked tentatively. He could feel the wind blowing against his thin pajamas and he closed his arms to protect himself more against the wind. He felt a bit stupid because he knew that the thief would always visit on Tuesdays but he would always still put on pajamas before going to bed.

“I saw you dancing with the prince of the Arctus Kingdom” was the response Jongwoon received.

“I had to dance with all of the neighbouring kingdom royalties.” Jongwoon replied, remembering how gentle Prince Siwon had been whilst dancing with him, yet he had also been very confident when it came to leading the dance.

“But you didn’t dance with the other princes and princesses in the same was as you did with Prince Siwon.” There was a pause, as Jongwoon failed to think up a decent response.

“I know” was all he was able to whisper back.

“He is bad for you, princess.” The thief said, taking another step forward. Jongwoon took a step back, he could feel the ground underneath his bare feet disappear by his heel. He had reached the end of the diver’s platform. “You should fall in love with me instead.” The thief leaned forward, capturing Jongwoon into a short kiss before backing off, leaving the prince shocked and rooted to the spot.

“Said the person who steals me every Tuesday night and takes me to places I hate. I am scared of heights, I am scared of the dark and I am scared of you!” Jongwoon shouted, taking another step backwards away from the thief who had just taken his first kiss away from him.

And he fell.

* * *

Jongwoon woke up screaming in his bed. He could feel a cold sweat running down his forehead as he took in his surroundings. His parents and several servants were standing around his bed looking at him worriedly. All that ran through his head was how the thief was Prince Siwon. No one other than his parents and Ryeowook knew that he was having sleeping difficulties.

“Your highness, are you alright? We heard you screaming and ran to your room to find you thrashing around in your bed.” One of the servants asked, placing a wet towel against Jongwoon’s forehead.

“Where is the thief?” Jongwoon threw the wet towel off his head and ran to the window looking out at the grounds to look for signs of the thief. His thief. The thief who had stolen his first kiss and taken his heart away with him too.

“You never left the confinements of your bedroom your highness. Once the party ended at midnight, you departed from the main hall and went straight to your bedroom. We watched you as we were walking in the same direction because we were taking some sheets to one of the nearby rooms.” The maid replied, running to pick up the cloth that had just been thrown on the floor.

“Where is Prince Siwon?”

“He is in one of the guest rooms, why do you ask?”

“Is he still there?” Jongwoon was getting impatient. He needed to know who the thief was, because he knew that he was slowly falling stupidly in love with someone who he didn’t even know his name.

“Your highness, we can’t go into his room while he is in there. None of us have seen him leave his room though.”

“Are you sure?”

“Your highness, I think it is best if you go to back to bed. It is 3 o’clock in the morning. And you have to wake up early to bid farewell to all of the guests.” Jongwoon nodded and lay back down, thinking about the events that had happened with the thief.

And he waited. Waited for the thief to come and steal him away again.

But the thief never came back.

Despite managing to persuade his parents to let him use one of the guest bedrooms overnight, he decided that he wanted to go back to his bedroom and wait for the thief to steal him away. He wanted to get to know the thief better.

But the thief never came.

The word distraught was an understatement to how he felt. After having the thief visit him every Tuesday from since he could remember, for him to never turn up; how else was he meant to feel? It was like his whole routine, the one that took a long time to fall into had been thrown off course and he didn’t know what he was meant to do. The thief now played such a big part in his life.

Would he be able to go to bed at night? Or would he find himself staying up at night waiting for the thief to come to steal him?

♦

A year past and the thief never came to steal Jongwoon away at night. Maybe the thief was just a figment of his imagination just like his parents and Ryeowook had said. He didn’t know anymore.

His routine had now changed to one of normality. He would attend his royalty lessons with his brother, and practice his singing between 3pm and 5pm before showing up for each meal time where he would sit to the right of his brother. However, he would occasionally stay up an extra couple of hours at night to wait for the thief.

But the thief would never come.

His parents began talking about the annual dinner party again and it made Jongwoon want to cry because it would be exactly a year since the thief took him away. A year since he had his first kiss. A year since he fell in love.

“I think, this year, we should have a theme attached to the dinner party. After all, it is the final dinner party before my dear Jongwoonie will turn 18, he needs to have something special for it. How about we hold the party in the garden and have loads of marquees. We can light up the tent with fireflies in many jars dotted around. That would look absolutely gorgeous.” Jongwoon’s mother suggested, a smile on her face was evident because she liked throwing parties for the neighbouring kingdoms.

“Yes mother, that sounds like a wonderful idea.” Jongwoon replied, not having listened to what his mother had just said. He was too focused on the purple eyes that belonged to a person who had taken him away.

“Perfect! Just remember to keep practicing your song to perform to all the guests. You will be performing it towards the end of the evening, after you have danced with all your potential partners.”

♦

“Your highness, you need to open your mouth more, how else do you expect the sound to project from your mouth?” Jongwoon was in the grand hall, rehearsing his solo song that he was to perform in front of all the guests at the dinner event.

“But Wookie ah, I am tired! We have been going at this for hours and my throat is becoming sore. How do you expect me to perform well tonight if you keep on exhausting my voice?”

“I am so sorry, your highness, I completely forgot. Are you sure you will be ok performing tonight?”

“You know I will be fine.” Jongwoon smiled. “And by the way, I have told you many times but you really don’t need to call me ‘your highness’, we are best friends.”

“Yes Jongwoon ah. Are you okay by the way? You don’t seen one hundred percent today.”

“I am fine Wookie ah. It has just been a year.”

“Jongwoon, I know it has been hard on you because your thief disappeared. But you need to move on. I hear that the Prince of Arctus is coming to the dinner party again.” Jongwoon blushed. As much as he found Prince Siwon attractive and charming, he wasn’t the thief. “Awwh, it Prince Jongwoonie blushing? Has his heart already been taken away by him?” Ryeowook winked, causing Jongwoon to blush more.

“I-it isn’t like that! I just didn’t think I would see him any time soon.”

“I am sure he will do anything to get you. I mean, you are a wonderful prince who is incredibly attractive and is the nicest person I know. But anyway, let’s let you rest. You need to look your best for tonight. Just practice some vocal scales should be enough; you voice is amazing as it is.” Jongwoon smiled. He really did love Ryeowook and his ability to make him feel better, even in the worst of situations.

♦

“Thank you everyone, once again, for attending the dinner party. As you all know, my son, Prince Jongwoon, is turning 18 very soon and needs to find a partner very soon. So we will give everyone the opportunity to dance with him before he performs to you his very own composition. And I now introduce to you: Prince Jongwoon.” Jongwoon stepped into the huge tent which was located in the centre of the palace gardens. The tent was well lit and crowded with many guests whose eyes were all on him as he walked towards the stage.

 _Must not trip;_ Jongwoon chanted in his head, like a mantra. He knew if he did mess up, his parents would not be impressed with him at all, and that was the last thing he wanted to happen. He walked up to the stage and took a bow before walking off the stage and graciously accepting a request to dance with someone as Ryeowook conducted the small string quartet in the corner of the tent.

“May I please have this dance?” Someone tapped on Jongwoon’s shoulder as he was dancing with one of the closer princesses. Jongwoon turned around to see Prince Siwon and smiled. The Prince of Arctus was still just as charming as he was the previous year. He nodded and bowed politely before accepting Prince Siwon’s hand. “Did I mention how gorgeous you are looking today, princess?” Jongwoon shook his head, focussing more on trying not to clumsily step on Prince Siwon’s feet. “So how have you been? I have been trying to keep in contact with you but I never got a reply from you.”

“I have been busy recently in preparation to being king. I have had to practice a lot of correct etiquette and it took much longer than anticipated because of who I am.” Jongwoon replied, taking his hand off Prince Siwon’s back to move one of the his hands up because he was feeling a bit uncomfortable with how close Prince Siwon was getting to him.

“Well then, would you still be interested in going out for a date?”

“I-“ Jongwoon was speechless. He knew that Prince Siwon was interested in him, but he never expected the charming male to be so forward about it. Before he could reply, he felt someone tapping his shoulder and he turned around to see Prince Donghae extending his hand as a silent request to dance. Jongwoon bowed politely towards Prince Siwon before turning towards the other prince.

“Thank you” he said as he swayed with Prince Donghae to the music. He couldn’t help but notice the improvement of Prince Donghae’s dancing, which made him smile more.

“What are you saying thank you for? The song had ended.” Jongwoon giggled slightly at how oblivious Prince Donghae was to everything. “Anyway, I wanted to tell you that unfortunately, I have no interested in getting married to you and helping you run your kingdom, for I have actually found love myself. His name is Lee Hyukjae of the Cilin Kingdom. We actually met at your dinner party last year but have kept in contact since and found that we had a lot of things in common.” Prince Donghae explained excitedly. Jongwoon felt slightly envious at how some people could find love so easily yet his love life had yet to have gotten started.

“I am really happy for you two. I wish you all the best and I will be waiting for my wedding invitation.” Jongwoon smiled before bowing and making his way to the food table to get a drink.

After dancing with all the other neighbouring princes and princesses, he was called onto the stage to perform the song that he had been preparing. Smiling to the audience, he thanked them for attending the party and hoped they were having a lovely time.

The instruments began playing and he began to sing.

As he sung, he thought about Prince Siwon and how he had asked to go out for a date. The idea didn’t seem so bad. In comparison to all the other princes, he was definitely one of the more handsome men attending the party and none of the princesses had caught his attention at all. He looked out into the audience, looking for the male. A man stood by the entrance to the tent.

His thief.

Despite having only ever seeing the thief’s eyes, he could tell that the man, gazing up at him was his thief. No one else had the same hypnotising eyes. The man had brunette hair and was wearing a white suit. Jongwoon would be lying if he said the man was not attractive. The thief smirked at him before walking away from the tent, disappearing off into the distance.

And so Jongwoon stopped singing.

And he ran after him.

“Thief!” Jongwoon called, as they approached one of the side doors into the palace. The thief turned around and smirked.

“Ah, so you remember me?” Jongwoon nodded and grabbed the thief’s hand and dragged him towards his bedroom. “Let’s go, shall we?” The thief asked once Jongwoon had locked the door. The prince nodded again, and they went.

♦

Jongwoon looked around. Strange, visually, the place the thief had taken him wasn’t something he would hate. In fact. It kind of looked like they were standing on clouds.

“Are we on the clouds of Perth by any chance?” Jongwoon asked, looking out into the distance and seeing that the sun was beginning to set.

“Yes we are.” The thief smiled at him, and wow, his smile was beautiful. Jongwoon had never seen the thief’s face before. He had always envisioned thieves to be ugly because of their nature to do bad acts. But he couldn’t help but notice how attractive the thief was and found he had difficulty tearing his gaze away from the other man.

“Why are we here?” Jongwoon asked, looking out into the distance, seeing the kingdoms below as small dots of light.

“Because you wanted to come here, am I not right?”

“Well yes I did want to visit here, but you usually take me to other places, like when you took me to the Mountains of Veramond, or the pitch black room. Why are you suddenly taking me to somewhere so beautiful?”

“When you were younger, you would have made a good king. You had many flaws, most of them due to your fears. So I helped you get over them to make you become a great king for when you take over the position from your father. By this time last year, you had only two flaws left. You were scared of change and you were scared of falling in love. I knew you had fallen into a routine of waiting for me every week so then when I left, I worried about how you would react. You scared me a lot by not sleeping at night just to wait for me. I watched you from a distance. But I knew that if I came back, you would never get over that fear. I was only ever trying to help you.” The thief smiled, and pulled Jongwoon into a hug.

“You took my first kiss.” Jongwoon whispered into the thief’s chest.

“Yes I did, and I do not regret that. Because I also stole your heart.” The thief replied, lifting Jongwoon’s face up with his index finger. Gently, he leaned forwards and pressed his lips against the young prince's.

They sat on the clouds, watching the clouds change colour as the sun set and the moon took its place. Jongwoon stared in awe because he had never seen anything as surreal before. He smiled at the thief, who was holding onto his waist before resting his head against the thief’s nape, noting down how his head fitted perfectly against it.

“We better go, it is almost dawn.” The thief said after a while, standing up and holding out his arm to help Jongwoon up. Jongwoon accepted and stood up, dusting himself off. Jongwoon slipped his small hand into the thief’s larger grasp and they disappeared.

“Thank you, thief, for taking me somewhere so beautiful.” Jongwoon said as they got back into his bedroom.

“It was my pleasure, princess. Everyone deserves to see beautiful at some point. I better go, before the maids call you.” The thief turned around and began heading towards the window, but halted when a small hand grasped his wrist.

“I don’t even know your name.”

“Kyuhyun. Call me Kyuhyun.” And the thief was gone.

♦

“You, young man, have a lot of explaining to do!” Jongwoon’s mother was furious. “First you ruin your song by stopping midway, and then you run out of your own party to disappear completely. You do not realise how worried we were? We searched everywhere for you while the rest of the guests continued with the party. That was such an irresponsible thing to do Jongwoon. Your father and I have been talking since and now think that you should not be considered for the crown.” Jongwoon stopped eating. His whole life he had been preparing to take over the throne and look after his kingdom to the best of his abilities and make a difference to the community. But now his parents were taking that chance away from him.

“But mother, who else is going to take over it? You know that Jongjin is too young to even make any decent decisions. I know I can do it. I have worked so hard over the last year to prepare myself for it. Please mother.”

“The decision is final Jongwoon ah.” Jongwoon got up and ran to his room, tears building up in his eyes as he navigated his way down the long halls.

“Kyuhyun ah, please come. Please take me away.” Jongwoon whispered repeatedly as he locked his door and ran into his bed, crying. All his hopes and dreams had been crushed and all he wanted now was for his thief to come and take him away.

♦

The thief came back to his bedroom a week later. Jongwoon never left his room within that time. The maids would come to his room to give him food and come back an hour later to collect the dishes which were laid out neatly outside his bedroom door.

Jongwoon spent a lot of time thinking in that period of time. What would have happened if he didn’t chase after his thief? What happened if he never saw the thief? Would he have consider accepting Prince Siwon’s proposal to go out for a date?

But in a way, he didn’t regret chasing after Kyuhyun.

Maybe that was what fate had laid out for him.

“Jongwoon ah? Are you okay?” Jongwoon turned around and looked for the source of the voice. By the window, stood the thief, staring down at him with a worried expression. Jongwoon stood up and ran to Kyuhyun and tackled him into a hug to which Kyuhyun reciprocated quickly.

“Jongwoon ah, open your eyes.” Jongwoon turned around to see that they were in a forest.

“Kyuhyun ah, please. Please help me to forget.” Jongwoon said, tears building up in his eyes. Kyuhyun nodded and captured the crying prince into a soft kiss, laying him down onto the ground of long grass.

Kyuhyun placed soft kisses against Jongwoon’s cheeks, kissing the tears away. Jongwoon turned to kiss the thief on the lips, to which was reciprocated eagerly. Jongwoon smiled in the kiss when he felt Kyuhyun’s probing tongue swipe against his lips as a silent request for him to open his mouth. He complied and let Kyuhyun carefully explore his mouth.

Kyuhyun, being the gentleman that he was, wanted to make the prince’s first time be special and memorable so took his time and let Jongwoon decide how fast things should go. And so, he waited. Waited for Jongwoon to tug lightly on his shirt, a request which Kyuhyun complied with by pulling his shirt off, over his head. Jongwoon did the same, marvelling over the thief’s flawless skin.

“You are so beautiful, princess” Kyuhyun whispered into Jongwoon’s ear, his hands roaming through the prince’s hair. As he lay on top of the young prince, whilst being careful not to put too much weight against Jongwoon’s smaller frame, he slowly grinded his clothed arousal against Jongwoon’s, a small moan escaping his mouth in the process.

Jongwoon leaned forward, reaching towards Kyuhyun’s belt, fiddling with it with shaky hands as he tried to pull it off. After a while, both males lay on the long, luminescent grass, both with minimal clothing as they continued to place gentle kisses on the mouth.

“You know that I want to make your first time special, princess” The thief whispered, as he circled his index finger around Jongwoon’s hole, causing the prince to giggle from the sensation.

“Then do it; that is all I want.” Jongwoon confirmed, placing a soft kiss on the thief’s lips. Kyuhyun nodded, reciprocating the kiss and slowly pushing his finger through the prince’s entrance. Jongwoon hissed slightly, the feeling being slightly uncomfortable and somewhat painful, but his mind was hazy from Kyuhyun’s lips against his. By the time Kyuhyun had entered a third finger, Jongwoon was whimpering from the pain, but allowed the thief to continue because of the reassuring words that were being whispered into his ear.

Kyuhyun pulled his fingers out of the boy, letting his hands draw random shapes across Jongwoon’s body. He lay the young prince’s body on his back, using the long grass as a cushion against the hard ground and placed soft butterfly kisses along his face and body to distract the younger male as he slowly pushed in and made them one.

And as the sun went down, the plants came to life providing light for the two males who made love for the first time.

♦

As the sun made its way up into the cloudless sky, two males lay in the grass hugging each other tightly, as if afraid that if they let go, the other person will disappear.

Kyuhyun was the first person to awake. Realisation coming back and hitting him like a freight train. But he didn’t regret it. He smiled, and stroked the younger boy’s hair lovingly. Jongwoon stirred, and smiled back at the thief, tiredness still evident in his expression.

“Where are we going now?” Jongwoon asked, happily reciprocating the hug that Kyuhyun was enveloping him in. Kyuhyun smiled at him lightly, pressing butterfly kisses across his face causing the prince to giggle slightly.

“Home.”

♦

Jongwoon never did go back to his kingdom. It turned out that Kyuhyun’s version of ‘going home’ was actually living together. By mutual agreement, he and Kyuhyun bought a small house in a different kingdom. The Arctus Kingdom, actually. Kyuhyun didn’t want to move there at first, in case Prince Siwon found Jongwoon and proposed to him, but Jongwoon replied by saying it was nonsense and that the Arctus Kingdom was actually one of the safest Kingdoms around and he had heard that Prince Siwon had expressed an interest in a princess from a different kingdom.

Jongwoon never did get taken away at night again. But it was even better now, because he had his thief by his side, who took him anywhere and everywhere and it was all by choice.

Jongwoon has only one fear now.

He is scared of losing the one he loves most. But for now, he is going to embrace the fact that he is hopelessly and irrevocably in love and will relish every last moment of it.


End file.
